The One That Got Away
by blondebabe11
Summary: Demigods survive much longer now; They are marrying each other. Everything is turning out great for our favorite demigods. Except for two. Percy and Annabeth both think they have everything they need, except each other. When Annabeth realizes that Percy is the one who got away, how far will she go to get him back? Rated T for swearing and alcohol. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The gym is of average size, but stuffy, with only a few doors leading to the hallway of the middle school. The bleachers fold up against the wall are the school's colors: red and black. By third period it already smelt like teenager sweat. I blew my whistle and the shrill squeaks of Nikes on the hardwood floor came to an end. 20 pairs of eyes turned to face me, awaiting the next activity.

"Alrighty then. That was nice warm up jog. Now time for the fun stuff," I said, pulling out my clipboard for attendance. "Okay, you guys know the drill. If you aren't here, speak now or forever hold you peace...Whose turn is it...okay, Allison-Not Christina-Burk. You're turn. Who is not here?" I asked. I made it a game; I would call on a student who would tell me who wasn't here. In a town like this, these kids have been together for at least a few years. They know each other by middle school.

"Only Dan" Allison said. Allison was a short girl, with blonde hair she always wore in a French braid and bright blue eyes. She was a lacrosse player, and on the first day of school I read her name for attendance and recognized the name. I had her older sister, Christina for a student 4 years earlier. I knew that kids hated being compared to their siblings-7 years of experience will do you in-so I called her Allison-not-Christina Burk. I give nicknames to some of the kids, it helps them connect with me, I guess.

"Thank you ma'am," I said, putting an X next to Daniel McFarlin.

"Now today we are going to do basketball," I said, pausing for the kids to high five, any start eyeing each other for teams. I knew the who game, I was a kid once too. The jocks all glance at each other, while the girls elbow each other. Happens every time.

"Okay, guys, really?" I said. They all looked back at me, blankly. I sighed.

"The kindergarteners in my son's class mingle more than you. You two," I waved my clipboard at Jason Miller and Aiden Peters, "You guys are always on the same team. How about this-if you guys can shake it up today, I'll give the winning team candy,"

Everyone then started talking all at once, asking me who should be with who and what type of candy they could win.

"You guys have two minutes while I go check on something, okay?" I called, jogging over to my office, which is attached to the gym.

It was a small office, but then again I was a middle school gym teacher; I didn't need a big office. It had a desk in front of the glass window that faced the gymnasium, and I could see everyone splitting up.

"MILLER! PETERS! SPLIT UP!" I yelled out, seeing them trying to weasel themselves onto the same team. At least the girls were splitting up pretty evenly.

I sat on the swivel chair, putting my clipboard in one of my desk drawers. On my desk I had my laptop, a few paper, an empty coffee mug, and a picture of me and my 5 year old son, Sam. The wall opposite of my desk had 2 filing cabinets. I was pretty organized, because the first year I was a teacher I wasn't organized and that was like walking through Hades.

I took off my sweatshirt, and tossed it one my chair. One of the great things about being a gym teacher was that I didn't have to wear a monkey suit. I was paid the same and I could wear shorts, a tee shirt, and a pair of Nikes while running around all day. That's why I was 30 years old and still had a six pack and a lean body; I work out all day while hanging out with a great bunch of kids.

I walk back out to the gym, where I see 4 teams with 5 kids in each group. With McFarlin absent I had exactly 20 kids in the class.

"Sporting your tat, huh?" asked Jordan, who was dribbling a basketball in front of him. I held my hands out, and he passed it to me. Catching it, I replied.

"This 'tat' is so old. I suggest you guys never get ones, got it?" I asked, passing the ball to Allison, who raised her hand. "This is not English. What is my rule?"

"To always wear deodorant," called out Shelby.

"That's not necessarily my rule, but common knowledge. Ask around," I noted.

"To bring a change of clothes," said Jason.

"Again, common knowledge. Mr. Washer was mad I was sending sweaty kids to history," I said, causing some people to laugh.

"Don't leave the gym without letting you know?" called another voice. I didn't catch who said it, but I rubbed my forehead.

"Man, I didn't realize I had so many rules. I gotta cut back..." I said. This was where the kids should be able to feel free, and let out steam. They shouldn't have to feel confined by layers of rules. That was my belief.

"Does that mean we can leave without letting you know?" Jason asked.

"Miller! No!" I said, as people laughed, "It's the school board's rule, not mine, actually. I can't have you sweaty little teenagers running around the halls,"

"To not raise your hand," said Oliver.

"Oliver! Olly! O-liv-er! Yes! Let's get a round of applause! This isn't a classroom. No need to raise your hand, Allison not Christina," I said, as she smiled and passed the ball back to me.

"Why did you get a tattoo of a fork with a stripe?" she asked. A round of "yeah"'s and "Why"'s followed that question and I ran a hand through my black hair (which has yet to start thinning or receding. That's right, a full head of black hair. I hadn't seen a grey in my hair since I held up the sky…long story).

"I joined a cult. We collected forks," I joked. When I heard a few gasps within the laughter, I realized that not everyone realized I was joking. "No, guys I was just joking! No cult! Those are bad. And this isn't a fork, Allison. It's a trident. It symbolizes the sea," I noted. A few 'ah's were shared and then I cleared my throat, "Let's play some basketball!" I said, instructing the kids what to do. Words were coming out of my mouth, telling them the rules and how to win the candy, but I was thinking of my memories, mostly of my tattoo.

I was 17, I think, and Hera had stolen my memories and sent me to a camp for Roman demigods. That's where I met Frank and Hazel. The Romans tattooed me so I could go on a quest to save Thanatos so monsters would stay dead.

Confused? Right, I forgot to mention something. I'm a half blood, or a demigod. Half human, half god. Greek god, to be exact. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas. Most demigods don't reach my age, and don't get to live my normal life. Who knew that the scent that attracts monsters gets weaker at 30? Not me, until I was told at 29 by my father. Monsters popped up every now and then, but they weren't a threat. I can even use a cell phone now, which is very helpful.

"Mr. Jackson! When can we start?" called Aiden, who was ready to face off Jason.

"As soon as possible, Peters!" I called back.

Oh, yeah, I'm Percy Jackson.

**XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX**

I turned the engine off, and hopped out of my jeep. I was at my neighbor's house, to pick up my son. A classic, suburban house which was similar to mine stood before me. It was blue and had a big yard in the front. If it wasn't so cold, the kids would probably be running around outside. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket, and thought that it was too damn cold to only be late November. I should really be used to this type of weather by now.

I went up to the big wooden door, and knocked. Their doorbell broke a few weeks ago, and Liz still hasn't gotten around to fixing it. The brown mat at my feet had their last name printed on with fancy script; The Collins.

The door opened, and Liz stood at the door. She was 5'6" with curly brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had freckles dancing on the bridge of her nose, and had warm, kind brown eyes. She was wearing sweatpants and a loose fitted white long sleeve shirt. She smiled, causing dimples to appear, "Perce! Come on in, it's freezing!" she said, pulling me in.

Liz Collins was my best friend. She had 2 twins that were in Sam's class. They had been best friends since they were born. Liz's husband died right before the kids were born from a car crash. It was horrible; Dean was one of my close friends too.

"Thanks for having Sam over," I said, stepping inside the house.

She waved her hand, "Please! I love Sam! And he, Josh and Lily get along great!"

Then I heard the pitter patter of little feet on the hardwood kitchen floor. Then the kids all came running up, with big grins on their face. Sam looked exactly like me, but had his mother's nose and his hair was strait like his mother. He had black hair that fell into his green eyes. Liz's twins, Josh and Lucy, were the cutest kids. I loved them like they were my own. Josh played soccer with Sam, and had short brown hair that matched his hazel eyes. Lucy looked similar, having matching hair and eye color, however her eyes had gold rings in them and her hair was curly more than wavy. She always wore it in a ponytail and sometimes would put a bow in.

"Hi Daddy!" Sam said, running up to me, wrapping his arms around my in a hug.

"Hey Sam!" I said, ruffling his hair.

"Daddy, stop that!" he whined, straining out his hair.

"Right, you gotta look nice for your hot date later," I joked. Lily giggled at that, and I turned to her, "What are you laughing at, Princess?"

"Nothing, Mr. Jackson," she said, smiling up at me.

"C'mon, Sam, we gotta go. I'm having some old friends over," I said. I ran across a few familiar faces when I had to call Chiron to let him know that there was a half-blood at my school and there was no satyr. That was the first time anyone from Camp had heard from me in hears, and some of my old friends had to see me to believe me. I invited them over for dinner, which I had realized during fifth period was today...

"I'm hurt I'm not invited," Liz said mockingly, putting a hand up in mock shock.

"It's sort of a reunion. We can have a party tomorrow," I promised, and she laughed.

"Count me in,"

"Me too, Mr. Jackson!" said Josh, jumping up an down.

"Yeah! Let's make pasta!" said Lucy.

"With red sauce! And bread!" continued Sam.

"Sounds like a plan, guys," I said, giving everyone high fives. "Okay, Sam, let's go. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Ms. Collins. See ya tomorrow guys," he said.

"Bye Sam!" they both said, running off.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I said to Liz, as she handed me Sam's coat and backpack from the closet. I gave Sam his jacket and I shouldered Sam's green backpack

"Have fun at your reunion," she replied. I opened the door, and Sam walked out with me in his trail. I closed the door behind me.

When we got in the car, Sam took his spot in the middle seat in the back. I could see the top of his head in my rearview mirror.

"Whose coming over tonight?" Sam asked, curiously. I put his backpack in the passenger seat, and turned the car on.

"Some of my old friends from when I was in middle school and high school," I replied.

"Do I know them?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think so," I said.

"What are their names?"

"Jason and Piper, Grover, Nico, and Thalia," I replied. I haven't seen them in 8 years...ever since me and Annabeth broke up.

I was majorly screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled in the garage, and Sam got out of the car. We walked in, and he put his coat in the closet.

I couldn't have asked for a better kid. I was such a pain when I was a kid. I was grateful that he was young and also a grandson of a god, so his scent was incredibly weak. Unfortunately he got my ADHD genes and dyslexia genes. But they were weak, so he wasn't constantly bouncing off the wall and he could read if he really tried. Not like when I tried to read and the words would dance for me.

"When does soccer start again?" he asked, kicking his shoes into the closet.

"When it's not cold anymore," I replied.

"When's that?"

"A few months, buddy. But it's supposed to snow in a week, so then you, Lucy, and Josh can go sledding at the park,"

"I love sledding! Will you go with us?" he asked.

"Sure, Buddy," I said. I'm going to miss these days. Soon he is going to be older, and dating girls and maybe fighting monsters, if his scent is strong enough for him to go to camp.

Sam went to the counter, and stood on his tip toes trying to reach the cups in one of the cabinets. I really had to move the cups.

But those days were a while away, I guess.

I walked over, and got Sam his favorite cup: a white one with a soccer ball on it. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the juice, pouring him some. Sam climbed up on a stool that was next to the island in my kitchen, and I went to stand on the side opposite the one he was sitting on. I handed him his juice.

"When am I gonna be tall like you?" he pouted.

"I wasn't tall until I was 16," I said.

"I have..." Sam started counting on his fingers. After a few more seconds, "10 more years?"

"Try again," I said, kindly. Math was Sam's hardest subject. His best was science. But science in kindergarten isn't real science, if you know what I mean. But I'm sure he would love it when he was older.

"5, 6, 7, 8..." He counted again, "11 years!" he said, "That's even longer!"

"Nice math, though," I said, giving him a high five.

"Thanks, Dad," he said, "What's for dinner?"

"What say you to some enchiladas?" I asked, smirking.

"Okay," Sam said, smiling. With that I started pulling out ingredients.

**XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX**

About an hour later, at 6, the doorbell rang. Sam was watching some TV show on Nickelodeon so I went to get it. Here we go...I wonder how they grew in 8 years...

"Daddy, why are you nervous?" asked Sam.

"Sam why are you so smart?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, of course you don't know," I said, sticking my tongue out at my son, who laughed.

The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" I called.

I walked over to the door, and opened it to be greeted by 3 familiar faces.

"Hey there, Kelp Head," Thalia said, giving me a hug. I hugged back. Thalia had quit the hunt when I turned 19, and she and Nico became a thing. She grew out her hair, now it fell to her shoulders. She wore less black, and her eyes were still electric blue. She was sporting a simple ring on her left hand and a small baby bump. Next to her was Nico, who, like his wife, wore less black than our youth. His hair was shorter, and he wasn't as thin and sickly pale. His eyes were still so brown they were almost black.

"Hey Thals. Nico. Haven't seen you in years. Come on in," I said stepping to the side so they could come in.

"Did you forget me?" asked the third figure. He wore a hat over his head, and baggy jeans. He had a scraggily beard, and wore a green shirt with a brown hoodie. He looked about 20 years old. Satyrs age differently than humans, ya know.

"I could never forget you, G-man," I said, giving him a hug.

"Break up the bromance, guys," Thalia joked. I closed the door, and we all stood in my foyer, talking.

"I thought Jason and Piper were coming? I made like 20 enchiladas. Extras for Grover," Grover's eyes lit up.

"They should be here in like 10 minutes," Grover said.

"How's Juni?" I asked.

"Wishing she wasn't a tree nymph so she could be here," he replied.

"Where have you been these last 8 years?" Nico asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. Married?" I retorted.

"4 years ago. We eloped," Thalia said.

"Classy," I said, "And the due date?"

"May 5th," she said.

"Damn, I can't imagine you as a parent,"

"Same with you. Why do you have such a house like this? My guess is engaged,"

"You would be wrong,"

"So wanna tell me why? You can be pregnant," she said. I laughed.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not knocked up," I started walking toward the family room, where Sam was laying on the couch. He sat up as we walked in.

"Hi!" he called, jumping off of the couch. He ran over to me, and I picked him up, holding him in my left hand. His hands were around my neck.

"Guys...This is Sam. My son,"

**XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX**

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Their faces were total Kodak moments. I put Sam down and he looked up at the unfamiliar faces. Nico was the first to recover.

"Hey Sam. I'm Nico,"

"Hi Mr. Nico," Sam said.

"You can call me Uncle Nico," he said, glancing at me. I nodded, smiling. I'm glad that Sam will be able to know more family than me.

"I'm your Aunt Thalia,"

"Hi!" Sam smiled up at Thalia.

"Your kid isn't shy," Thalia noted.

"Nope," I said, ruffling up his hair.

"Daddddddyyyy," he whined, fixing his hair.

"Yeah, Dad, quit it," Grover said, "I'm your Uncle Grover,"

"Did you get all that?" I asked Sam, sitting down on the couch. Everyone followed my example.

"Uncle Nico, Aunt Thalia, and Uncle Grover," Sam said, pointing to everyone.

"Nice job, buddy. Do you guys want a drink?"

"Ugh!" Thalia moaned, falling over on the couch.

"Is she okay?" Sam whispered to Nico.

"She's fine," Nico whispered back to Sam, "She is just being a drama queen,"

"Nico I swear-," Thalia started. I cut in.

"So water, Thalia? Or Juice? I have gallons of Juice. Thanks that that one," I said, nodding towards Sam. I was sending a message, 'No swearing in front of my 5 year old,'

"Water is just fine," Thals said, smiling a fake smile up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, and for you guys? I got Heineken and Corona,"

"I'll take a Heineken," said Nico.

"I'll just have water," Grover said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with 2 waters and 2 Heineken's,"

"Daddy can I have some juice?" Sam asked.

"Buddy, you have some juice already," I said.

"But I ran out," Sam said, wiggling his cup at me.

"Of course you did," I said, and Sam giggled.

I went to the kitchen, which was adjacent to the family room.

"So, Sam, do you swim?" asked Nico. Uh oh...I didn't tell Sam he was the grandson to Poseidon. I looked into the room, and caught Thalia's eye. I made a slashing motion over my neck, signaling I hadn't said anything yet. Thalia elbowed Nico, looking him right in the eye. Then looked at Grover. The message was sent.

"Um...not really... I swim in the summers in my friend's pool, I guess. I play soccer!" Sam said. Thank gods he was too young to be suspicious. I grabbed two water bottles and two beer bottles. I went back into the family room, giving each person their respective drink. I went back to pour Sam some more juice.

"Soccer! That's fun! What position?" Noted Thals.

"Midfield,"

"Your dad was never good at soccer, ya know," Grover whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back, pouring juice.

"I mean, you were not good at soccer at camp. I don't know if you got better, but you couldn't have gotten worse," Grover said. Sam laughed.

"I got better! I'm a good goalie," I said, walking back, bringing juice with me. I handed the cup to Sam.

"Yeah! Daddy takes me, Josh, and Lucy to the park and we shoot at him! He is a good goalie," Sam nodded.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Buddy," I said, giving Sam a knuckle touch. The doorbell rang, and I got off the couch, "I'll be right back," I went to the door, and I could hear the mumbling of Sam and everyone else. This was actually turning out fine.

I opened the door, and saw 3 faces; 2 of which were familiar.

"Hey strangers," I said, welcoming everyone in.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in forever!" Piper said, throwing her arms around me.

"I miss you too, but you're crushing me Pipes,"

"Please! I couldn't crush you!" she said. Piper's hair was no longer choppy, but long, silky, and strait, reaching her shoulders. Her eyes still couldn't pick a color to stay on, and she was tall and thin.

"Lookin good, Perce," Jason said. He still had some muscle on him, and had his cropped, blonde Roman hair. He had the same blue eyes as his sister.

"Same to you," I said, giving him a handshake.

"And I heard that you are Miss Marcy Grace?" I asked, looking down at the girl who stood behind Piper.

"Don't be shy, honey. This is your Uncle Percy,"

"How old are you, Marcy?" I asked.

"I'm 7," she said, stepping from behind her mother. She obviously had the genes of Aphrodite in her. She had her mother's Cherokee cheekbones, and a flawless face. She had her father's blue eyes, and mother's strait brown hair.

"Your practically going off to college," I said, causing her to laugh.

"So how has life been treating you?" Jason asked. I hung up their coats for them.

"Been good. Can't complain," I lead them to the family room where everyone else has been.

"I can't believe you have only been an hour away all these years," Piper said.

"Sorry I didn't reach out. I didn't think anyone was really looking," I said. I really hadn't thought everyone was so dumbfounded by me not staying in touch. I thought I would, but my life got a little crazy and I got a little embarrassed 6 years ago.

"We beat you!" Thalia said, sticking her tongue out at the Grace's.

"But you drive like a crazy person," Jason defended, sitting next to his sister.

"Jason, Piper. Marcy," I said, "Um, this is my son. Sam," Sam sat up, and waved.

Another Kodak moment.

After a round of introductions, I jumped up, "Who wants enchiladas?" I asked.

"Do you even have to ask?!" Grover said.

I hadn't realized how much I missed my friends, until they were here in my family room talking like nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

So here I was. Sitting on my bed, drinking a beer. Who would've thought that I, Annabeth Chase, would be spending my day off doing nothing. Piper would be telling me to visit her and play with Marcy. Thalia would tell me to visit and take her mind off the fact that she can't have alcohol, caffeine, or chocolate (the baby doesn't like the taste). Why was I so bored.

Okay, you're confused. I'm sure of it.

Let me catch you up.

My name is Annabeth Chase. 30 years old, and I have it all. I was still skinny and muscular; going to the gym on a routine helped. My dream job as an architect. I have built buildings upon buildings with some of my best friends from college. I have all the money I could want. I have a fabulous apartment, and I'm still in touch with all my old friends. I hang out with Thalia and Nico on the weekends. I'm trying to convince them to name their child Annabeth if it's a girl.

I am the half-blood daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. I had accomplished a lot of things, and I visit camp every now and then to help Chiron out.

Anyway, back to current times.

I was sitting on my bed, drinking a Corona. I wore my hair up in a ponytail, and my feet were being cuddled by fuzzy, polka-dot socks. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose fitting white sweatshirt. It was my day off, and I was doing some serious (but cheesy) self-thinking. I realized that I was not happy. I was bored beyond repair. All I did was work with one of my siblings, then go on horrible blind dates that my friends set me up on.

I turned to my closet, and sighed. An old brown box peeked out from the top shelf. I put my beer bottle on the bedside table next to my bronze knife and stood up, adjusting my sweatshirt. I went over, and grabbed the box, carefully bringing it down. I sat down on my fuzzy carpet, with the box in front of me. I opened it up, and smiled at the memories. I reached my hand in to grab a scrapbook that one of my siblings had made for me, when I heard the familiar ring of my phone. Yes, I had a phone. Yes, I used it all the time. The Hephaestus cabin figured out how to make cell phones that wouldn't attract monsters. They gave it out to every demigod who didn't live at camp; Me, Thalia, Nico, etc. I grabbed it, and looked at the caller; Thalia di Angelo. I slid the phone to unlock it.

"Hey Thals, What's up?" I asked. I reached over for my beer, and grabbed it. I took a sip as she answered.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear, and could still hear the screams of Thalia. When the screams died down, I put the phone back to my ear.

"What?" I asked, looking at the clock. 11:30. Damn; 11:30 on a Friday and I was home, drinking a beer, and about to flip through old memories.

"Not even going to try to guess, Chase?" Thalia questioned. I haven't heard her this excited in years.

"Nope," I said.

"That's not the Annabeth I know," she teased.

"Just tell her," I could hear Nico's voice in the background.

"Yeah, listen to your hubby," I said.

"Anyway! I am going to set you up," she said. It's probably the 50th time she has told me that. Ever since I broke up with a steady boyfriend I used to have, many years ago. Felt like ages.

"Who?" I asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Can't tell you,"

"Tell me about him?"

"Nope,"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going on another stupid blind date with some guy who

I don't know the name of and I don't know anything of,"

"If I told you enough then you will figure it out," she whined.

"So I know him? Oh dear god, tell me it's a him," I asked, desperately.

She laughed, "Of course it's a him!" she said. I could hear Nico laughing in the back. "And yeah, old friend,"

"From camp?"

"...yes," she said slowly, thinking about her answer. She was definitely being careful with how she answer. Man, she really wanted this to be a surprise.

"Whose his parent?"

"That I can't say," she said, stubbornly.

"Fine!" I huffed, "Just tell me when and where," I said grumpily. I hated not knowing, and she KNEW that! Damn daughter of Zeus.

"Oh, I haven't set it up yet. He doesn't know. I'll keep you updated. Bye!" and with that she hung up.

"What!?" I asked to the blank line. Okay then?

I grabbed the scrapbook from the old box that was sloppily labeled 'Camp Stuff'.

In the bottom it had some basic survival things Chiron ships me; ambrosia, nectar, a knife and some arrows with a bow. Everything I need in case of a monster attack. But demigods are living older now, and we figured out that at the age of 30 our scent gets weaker. It was amazing- I'm part of the demigod era that is beating the odds and getting out of the loop of early deaths. We are able to give the gods grandkids. Well, not me...but Piper and Jason. And soon Thals and Nico. Little baby Annabeth (hey, I can dream).

I flipped open the book, and saw all the precious moments that made my childhood. My sister, Rebecca, had given this to me a few years back. She had gone on a camera shooting spree for a few summers, and she had recently developed all the photos.

It was an orange, leather bound scrapbook, with my name and my mother's name. It also had Camp Half Blood's logo.

I opened it to the first page. It was a series of me fighting some random kid. I think it was a Demeter camper. The pictures showed me fighting with my knife, and her with a sword. I had her beat by picture 5. The next page had me singing to a campfire song with a few of my siblings. The next page was a picture of me and Thalia racing each other. Grover and Juniper were watching in the background, probably making bets. We tied (but really I won).

The next page was me and Thalia making silly faces at Rebecca, as she snapped a few shots. I laughed, and took a sip of beer.

I flipped the page, and my breath caught in my throat. I choked a little on my beer, but after a little coughing I was fine. I put the beer back on my side table, and I flipped through the pages. The next 7 pages all had him in it. Smiling, with his arm around my waist. One was of us on the beach; I was in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands around my waist, holding me up. My arms were on his neck, and we were lost in each other's eyes. The sun was setting behind us, painting the sky and reflecting in the ocean. We looked so in love.

I slammed the book shut, and threw the book in the box. I hastily closed it, and put it back on my top shelf. I started pacing, having a mental battle with myself.

-Did I do the right thing?

-Of course!

-But...we were so in love.

-But you started falling out of love.

-Really?

-YES!

-...

-You remember what happened!

-But we were so happy.

-No; we argued too much. He was constantly jealous about my friend. He didn't trust me.

-But was that really reason to break up with him?

I stopped pacing, and thought rationally, sitting down on my bed, throwing the grey and purple throw pillows off.

It's been 8 years, he probably doesn't even remember me.

Why am I just thinking about this now!?

Screw it, I'm going to bed. I got under the covers, and turned the light off.

Too bad my dream was all about what I was trying to forget.

**AN:**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others :/**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the chair in front of my desk. I took a final sip of my coffee, highlighting my textbook furiously. My eyes scanned every page of my textbook, soaking in all the information. One of the biggest tests of my life was tomorrow, and it would either make or break my grade.

"Calm down, Annabeth. Stress doesn't help you study," a voice called from my bed, "That's your...what? 4th cup?"

"3rd, smart ass," I retorted, "If you aren't going to help me study-"

"Don't worry! You'll probably get a 107,"

"What?"

"Just study!"

"Adam! Help me!"

Adam laughed, and started rounding up my flashcards. I had met Adam during freshman orientation, and here we were as college seniors, still best friends.

He helped me through all the hard tests and every final. He wanted to be an architect too. Adam had short, brown hair and amber eyes. He was an inch taller than me, and knew me like the back of his hand. We had grown really close. Except Percy had gotten jealous. He assumed that Adam liked me, and was trying to get me. I kept telling him to trust me, and that I loved him, but long distance was hard. He had continuously switched his major at a college near camp. I went off to Harvard. We were only a few hours away, but we couldn't see each other as often as we hoped. I was constantly working, and he promised Chiron to help out at camp until he graduated.

"Okay, so what do you want to start on?" Adam asked.

"Surprise me,"

"Get ready for 4 hours of hard core crash studying...Adam style,"

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll survive,"

"We'll see," he winked.

Just then, my cell rang. I looked at the screen to see a picture of Percy pop up on the screen. His hair still fell into his green eyes, but he had stubble on jaw line which made him look sexy, in my opinion. I reached over, and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked. Hadn't I told him I had a huge test?

"I haven't talked to you in days! Where have you been?" he asked, his voice light and kind. Guess I hadn't told him.

"I have a huge test, and I really can't talk now," I said, hurriedly.

"You can't take a 2 minute break. I know you, Wise Girl. You already know this stuff," he said, making me smile. Getting up, Adam motioned that he would be right back, and I nodded.

"Sorry, Perce. I gotta go,"

"Try not to drink too much coffee," he joked.

"Adam already called me out on it," I said.

"Adam's there?" I could see his jaw tightening already.

Not this again

"Yeah, Percy. Is that an issue?" I asked, getting more tense and angry.

"That guy is bad news, Annabeth. He just wants you in bed," He said. I could tell he was getting angry too. I felt like all we did was fight, nowadays.

"No, Percy, no. He is my friend. One of my best friends. That's it!" I said, my voice rising a little bit.

"Annabeth, come on! He wants to be more than 'best friends',"

"Don't you trust me!?" That seemed to be my catch phrase with him.

"It's him I don't trust!" he said.

I sighed. I couldn't do this anymore. "Percy, I can't do this,"

"Do what?" he asked, his voice much less angry, and much more worried.

"This. All of our fighting,"

"So what...what are you saying?" he asked, gently.

"I think we need to end this,"

"This as in...us?" he clarified. I felt a tear streaming down my cheek. I wiped it away, but I felt it on my skin like a bad burn. I could feel more welling up.

I can't believe this is happening. Percy was my one and only... but was he?

"I just can't do it anymore,"

"But...you're my Wise Girl,"

"It's over, Percy,"

"Annabeth-"

"Percy we don't do anything but fight anymore, and I'm tired,"

"Annabeth-" he said quieter.

"Bye Percy,"

"I love you," he whispered.

"Bye, Percy," the tears were falling regularly now. I broke out in tears, sobbing into my hands. Adam came back, and I told him everything-minus the fact he was one of the reasons we broke up. He helped me calm down, and we finished up the night with flash cards. My heart wasn't in it. I had crushed and shattered my heart, and I can't believe what I had done. Don't hate me, please! I regretted it, but I couldn't call. I didn't have the chance! I wanted too, really! Percy was all that was on my mind! I wanted him back more than anything.

But the next day I spent taking a test, so I couldn't call. And after the test my friends all took me out0I couldn't be rude and ignore them to try to convince Percy to take me back. Also, they took my phone so I couldn't call him and beg him to take me back. They tried to convince me that I should let him go. Then the day after that, the professor asked me to meet with her. There was an opening at a local architect firm and she wanted to know if I was in. I would start right away, and would be working 5 out of 7 days of the week. I accepted.

After 2 weeks, I got settled in the routine of the job. I was going to call Percy, but then I got a huge project dumped on me. I spent every waking hour on it. That shot me up to the big leagues. Then me and a few Athena kids went and made our own firm, starting with the construction of local condos. Then I dropped my phone! Lost all my contacts, including Percy's. I could have asked around, but he probably didn't even want me back. Then after the years, my life got normal (minus a few monster attacks). It became a routine that I had fit past friends into. Except Percy. If I had the chance to go back, and fix my mistake, I would. But I didn't have the chance, so I pushed the memory aside. It always nagged my in the back of my head. I hadn't given it real thought in about 3 years.

He was probably engaged, if not married, to some perfect girl, who wouldn't break his heart. He probably lived right next to camp, so he could stay in touch with everyone, and help out Chiron. He was probably some hot shot marine biologist.

He probably didn't even register the name Annabeth Chase.

**XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX**

I woke up with a start, my alarm clock beeping. I wiped my hand against my cheek, and felt moisture that could only be caused by tears.

I knew I had to find him, just to get closure. This was crazy, and cheesy, and probably was something strait out of a romantic novel but it's what I wanted to do. What I needed to do.

I had to find the one that got away.

The one I...pushed...away.

But he could be anywhere...

Plus, I didn't have his number. I lost my phone, and eventually got everyone's contact, but Percy never called me again afterwards. I don't blame him. I wouldn't have called him back, had he broken up with me.

I pushed the covers back, and got up and stretched. Yawning, I made my bed. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. I was mentally devising a plan.

I could call Chiron. See if he knew where Percy was.

Maybe Grover knew? Did they stay in touch?

Nobody really talked about Percy afterword's... I don't know why. I'm not sure if it is because they didn't want to upset me, or if they just didn't know. Ugh! I hated not knowing! So many unanswered questions.

I felt more like a detective than an architect.

Damn, this was unreal. You can just do things like this in life! I can't just pop up out of nowhere and say "hey, I know I broke your heart 8 years ago, but I gave it some thought and I think I might still have feelings for you,"

I walked back to my phone, and picked it up. I dialed the office.

"Hey, Annabeth!" the cheery receptionist knew my number. Sarah was short, with pin strait, strawberry blonde hair in a pixie cut. She was bubbly, and I never saw her not smiling.

"Hey, Sarah. Listen, I need you to tell my siblings that I'm taking a small vacation..."

"Sure thing! How long?"

"I don't know. Tell them I will talk to them later," I went to my drawer, and starting pushing papers around. I knew what I was looking for, and of course it would have to be in my messy drawer. I was ruffling through the pages, when I finally found a yellow post it note at the bottom (of course the bottom);

**Chiron at CHB**

**555-8715**

"Okay! Sure thing! Where you going?" she asked.

"Not sure, but I'm trying to find an old friend," I said.

"Have fun! See you when you get back!"

"Bye, Sarah," I hung up.

So I was actually doing this...

If architect end up failing I'll just write this into a book. Make millions, It might even be a movie. It sounded like a movie.

Annabeth Chase hunting down the one that got away.

Here we go...

I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Chiron answered on the second ring.

"Hey Chiron, its Annabeth," I didn't even need to say my last name. He knew. He was like a second father to me.

"Annabeth! I haven't seen you in a few years! How is everything going? I hear you and your siblings made a huge architect company?"

"Yeah, we did. Living the dream," I said, half heartily, "Listen, Chiron...I need your help,"


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing our enchiladas, and spending another few hours talking, I checked the time: 10:00 p.m.

Looking over to Sam, I saw him fighting to keep his eyelids open. Marcy looked tired, too.

I rubbed Sam's back, "Buddy, you wanna go to bed?" I asked. He drearily nodded.

I picked him up, and he laid his head on my shoulder, his black hair falling over his eyes and his hands wrapping around my neck.

I turned to Piper, "Sam has bunk beds, if Marcy wants to take a nap?"

Piper turned to her daughter, "Sweety, wanna take a nap? We'll leave in about an hour,"

"Okay," Marcy said, half asleep. She rubbed her eyes, and stood up, following me up stairs.

"Marcy, are you okay with sleeping up on the top bunk?" I whispered.

She shook her head, her blue eyes threatening to close, "I'm not afraid of heights," she said. Of course she isn't-she is the daughter of the kid who can fly.

I walked into Sam's room. His walls were painted green, and his bed sheet was the pattern of a soccer ball. He had a brown, wooden dresser and a matching desk. His room was pretty neat for a 5 year old.

"Climb on up," I told Marcy. She climbed up and laid down on the plush pillow, pulling a blanket around her shoulders.

"Good night, Marcy," I whispered up.

"'Night Uncle Percy," she said, half asleep.

I smiled, and set Sam down on the sheets. He was still in his clothes, but I was fine with that. Once his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. I pulled his covers up around him, and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Sam," I whispered.

I left his room, shutting his door softly. I walked down the stairs, and went back to the family room, where everyone was sitting.

"What did I miss?" I asked, taking a seat next to Nico.

"Better question; what did we miss?" asked Thalia.

"What do you mean?"

"We spent hours talking about us, and Sam and Marcy. But what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"I'll start: Where do you work?" Jason asked.

"I work at the middle school," I said, and everyone started laughing. I raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"You're a teacher!?" Thalia said in between laughs.

"Not in a classroom," I said, "I'm a gym teacher,"

"What happened to marine biology?" asked Nico. I shrugged. I never knew why I changed my major, but marine biology wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.

"How long have you been a gym teacher?" asked Grover.

I did the mental math "Seven years," Nico let out a low whistle.

"So why haven't you been in touch with all of us?" asked Piper, raising an eyebrow.

Truth? Because I was embarrassed. I know friends shouldn't care if you screw up, but this was bad.

"I don't know," I casually lied. Thalia was on to me though.

"Yes you do," she stated.

"It's hard to explain,"

Thalia opened her mouth to argue back, but luckily Nico was in a giving mood,

"So, Perce, are you thinking of sending Sam to Camp when he is older?"

"I don't know. I mean, he is only 1/4th god, so I don't know how strong his scent will be. But for now I have plenty of nectar and ambrosia in some cabinet and I also have a sword and some knives in my bedroom. They are hidden, so Sam won't find them and impale himself," I said, remembering how nervous I was when Sam had almost found them. "Did you guys tell Marcy?"

Jason answered, "We plan on telling her when she is 10,"

"You said Sam is only a fourth god. So I'm assuming his mother was a mortal?" Thalia asked.

"You really like to dig deep," I noted. She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just give me the dirt," she pushed. I sighed; this is what I was dreading. I knew they would want to know all the details-which is something I couldn't even give them.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, preparing for the hard questions that were assured to be fired to me.

"Where is Sam's mom?" Thalia asked.

I ran my hand through my hair, "If I could guess, I would assume sucking money from some old, rich guy,"

"You were married to a gold digging, trophy wife?" Piper asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That doesn't seem like you," Grover said.

"That is because it isn't me... I was never married,"

"Wait so Sam is a mistake?" Jason asked.

"I wouldn't trade Sam in for anybody in the world. He is amazing and I love him with all my heart. But if you are referring to the fact that he was not planned, then yes,"

Everyone was dumbfounded. This was exactly why I cut ties: I was embarrassed that Sam came along that way. I was afraid that he would be judged. That I would be judged. "Sam's mom left him on my doorstep with a note saying I had full custody and that his name was Samuel. All the legal documents were in a folder. I haven't heard from her since," There was an awkward silence for a little following that revelation.

"Who is the mom? Someone I know?" asked Grover.

"I don't think so. She was a waitress at a restaurant I went out to a bunch of times with some of my college friends. She was always hitting on me, but I always turned her down because I was dating Annabeth," Everyone seemed a little surprised I said her name. It wasn't like she was a forbidden topic, "Her name was Jen Franklin,"

"What did she look like?" Nico asked. Damn, they really wanted to know about the one person I wanted to forget.

"Uh...I don't know. Blonde, short, I think brown eyes. She was sort of slutty,"

"So if she was so bad, why is she the mom?"

"In simple terms; I was drunk. She thought it was the perfect time to get me, I guess. 9 months later, Sam is at my door,"

"That's awful!" Piper gushed.

"That's why I cut ties. I was embarrassed and thought I would be pitied and judged,"

"Come on, Perce. That wouldn't have happened. We all love Sam. And you," Thalia said.

"Thanks guys. I really have missed you, though," I said.

"We are only an hour away. And camp is, what, 2 hours? 3 with traffic? Visit any time. Plus, now we have each other's phone numbers and stuff,"

"True," I replied.

"So are you seeing anybody?" asked Piper.

"And the daughter of Aphrodite asks the big one," I said, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, it's in my genes. Now answer the question,"

"No, I am not seeing anybody. And how often do you use your charmspeak on your daughter?" I asked, recognizing the fuzzy feeling in my head as acute charmspeak.

"Rarely. I don't even realize when I use it sometimes, though," Piper blushed.

"I'm going to set you up!" Thalia announced.

"Oh, please don't," I replied.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because who the hell knows who you are going to hook me up with!" I replied.

The clock chimed 11:15, and Thalia sighed, "We better get going, Nico. We have the doctor's appointment tomorrow," she said, standing up.

"Oh yay," Nico muttered under his breath. We all stood up, and started walking back into the foyer.

"Yeah, we better go get Marcy," Jason said.

"I'll show you up," I told Jason. I reached into the closet, and handed Thalia and Nico their coats.

"Thanks for coming. It was really fun," I told them, honestly. I hugged Thalia and gave Nico one of those hand-shake-to-hug type of things. They put on their jackets, and left. Thalia was dialing on her phone and before I shut the door I heard "Guess what guess what guess what guess what!" Only gods know who she was talking too and what she was talking about.

"Come on Jase, I'll show you up," we started climbing the stairs. Walking down the hallway, we got to Sam's room. My house only had 3 bedroom; the master bedroom and 2 others. Sam snagged the bigger one, and the other one I turned into some sort of office space/computer room.

We walked into Sam's room, and Jason quietly chuckled, "Big soccer fan?" he whispered.

"You have no idea," I whispered back.

Jason walked over to the bed, and gently tapped Marcy's arm. She groggily sat up, and Jason put his arms out for her, and she hugged him neck and wrapped her feet around his waist. He carried her out of the room, and I could tell she was asleep on his shoulder. I slowly shut the door, and made my way downstairs.

"Bye Percy. Make sure you call," Piper said, hugging me.

"I will," I promised.

"Bye Jason," I waved to him, since his hands were full with his little girl.

"See ya Perce," I opened the door for them, and they left. I turned the lights out downstairs, and climbed the stairs to my room. That was much less painful than I thought it would be. Thanks the gods for that.

My room was pretty big, with its own bathroom attached to the side. Sam's room didn't have a private bathroom, but the bathroom for him was right down the hall-he was an only child, it was like having a private bathroom attached to his room. The walls were a grey-blue color, that matched my bed spread. I changed into a pair of sweats and a white tee shirt. I turned off the light, and stepped to my bed. Pulling the covers back, I laid down. Once my head hit the pillow, I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV**

**~~~~~~9 years ago~~~~~~**

Percy and three of his friends walked into the restaurant. They all headed over to the bar, where they sat down, each ordering their own drink.

"Percy, why won't you let us hook you up? Alicia would totally go out with you," Percy's friend, Phil, asked. Phil was a few inches shorter than Percy, and had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and had stubble on his jaw line.

"Or Becky," added Jack. Jack was a lean an African American man, with a buzz cut and a 4 pack.

"Or Sarah," said Nick. Nick was shorter than everyone else, and was English. He had black hair that was shorter than Percy's and brown eyes.

"I don't want to date any of them. They are great friends, but..."

"But they aren't Annabeth," finished Nick.

"Perce, you guys broke up 2 years ago," Phil said. These three friends had gotten Percy through the break up, and have stuck by him since.

"But I still love her,"

"Then go after her," Jack said.

"I can't. It's been 2 years!" Percy complained.

"So what's wrong with Alicia, Becky, and Sarah?" Phil questioned.

Percy took a gulp of beer, "Let's just move on from the subject,"

"Slow down with the beer, dude. You have to teach on Monday," Nick said.

"I have to supervise kids running around, it's not really teaching," Percy noted, taking another sip of beer. Nick smiled, and rolled his eyes. Nick was an English teacher at the High School in the same town.

"Phil, how's Theresa?" asked Jack.

"I'm going to propose to her in a few weeks," Phil said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Phil! That's amazing!" Percy said, clapping him on the back.

"Am I the best man?" Jack asked, poking him.

"As a matter of fact, you are. And you two are going to be my groomsmen, if you want," Phil asked.

"I'm in," Nick smiled.

"Same here!" Percy took a sip of his beer, finishing it off. He grabbed a second one.

"Slowwwwww," Nick said to him.

"I'll be fine, guys," Percy prodded.

"Whatever. I will not be the one to help you with your hangover," said Nick.

"Understood,"

On the hardwood floor, you could hear the click of heels. All four pairs of eyes turned, to see 3 women tromping over to the bar. They all groaned.

"Hello, boys. Haven't seen you all since graduation," Jen purred. Jen Franklin; college slut. Jen would wear jeans that acted as a second skin, and would always be wearing shirts that cut off to show her flat stomach, paired with huge heels that would get her to 5'6". Naturally she was only 5'1". She abused the fact she had natural blonde hair that was silky and strait. Her brown eyes were surrounded by piled on makeup. She would probably be pretty, if she didn't act so desperate.

"Hey Jen. Hey Jackie and Kaylee" they all replied.

Her two friends, Jackie and Kaylee, were identical twins. They both had wide green eyes, and wavy brown hair-but their hair was at different lengths. Jackie's went to her shoulders, and Kaylee's went to her mid back. They both wore short, cocktail dresses and strappy sandals. Jen's two sidekicks went to sit at a table, waiting for Jen. Jen stood next to Percy, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, Perce," she said, sexily.

"Hi, Jen," Percy said, strait.

"Still seeing Annie?" asked Jen.

"Annabeth. And no," he replied, taking a swing of beer. Seeing her chance, Jen stepping in.

"Let's hang out sometime, okay," she winked.

"Okay, Jen," Percy said, having no intentions of seeing her, but not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings.

"I'll see you," she poked his arm, "later,"

"You would think she would quit asking Perce out after college..." Nick joked. All the guys laughed, and continued on with a random discussion about whatever sports team was winning the game that was on the TV stationed above the bar. They even started joking around with the bar tender, getting shots on the house. It wasn't until 2 hours later, that they realized they were all drunk.

"Shit, we are druuuuuunk," said Phil, drawing out the 'u'.

"Theresa is gonna kiiiiiiilll you," said Jack, laughing.

"I'm going to call you guys a cab-don't go anywhere," said the bar tender.

"Yessir." slurred Nick as Percy saluted him. The two laughed.

"Bartender, sir, I'll take Percy home," said a female voice.

"Do you know this woman, Percy?" asked the bartender, dialing his cellphone for the cab company.

"Yessir. She went to college with me. She used to ask me out," he said,

whispering the last part.

"Okay. He's all yours. And, Percy?"

"Yessssssss?"

"Have fun with your hangover, man," the bartender said.

"Bye Percy!" said his friends, unaware and inattentive of who was taking him away. They were too busy making jokes to the bartender, who barely understood.

Jen put her arm around Percy's waist, "Wanna go back to my place?" she asked, battling her eyelashes.

"Where is Jackie and Kaylee?" Percy asked, looking around.

"They went back to their apartments. Wanna go back to mine?" she asked.

"Ssssssure," Percy said, laughing.

Jen smiled to herself, pulling Percy forward. After a few minutes of walking, the two finally got to Jen's apartment. Jen walked Percy up, and shut the door behind her, flicking the lights on.

"Percy, I have had a crush on you for years," Jen admitted, as Percy sat down on the couch. Jen strutted over, gracefully sitting next to him.

"I know. Because you asked me out like a gazillion times," Percy said, nodding.

Jen rolled her eyes.

"But you finally said yes," she noted.

"When?" Percy asked.

"Today," she said matter of factly.

She kissed his cheek, and when he turned to her, she kissed him on the lips. She put her hands in Percy's hair, kissing him some more. In a flash of blonde hair, believing he was wish Annabeth, Percy kissed back.

Jen and Percy made their way to the bedroom, and Jen shut the door behind the two.

"I've missed you so much," Percy said, in between kisses, still thinking this blonde hair belonged to his ex.

Jen was mentally cheering, thinking he was talking to her.

**~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~**

Percy sat up in an unfamiliar room, with his clothes thrown around. He groaned, as he blinked away the morning light. He rubbed his temple, and groaned as he sat up. He had no idea where he was, or what had happened. His last memory was sitting at the bar and laughing with the bartender. As much as he tried, he couldn't recollect memories.

He felt a shift in the sheets, and to his right he saw a small women with strait blonde hair. Oh, gods. Jen Franklin. She turned over, and smiled.

"Morning, handsome," she said, "How's the hangover?"

"Jen! What the hell!" he got up, and started throwing his jeans back on.

"Where are you going? Don't you want some coffee? Or some aspirin?" she asked, sitting up, holding the sheets up to cover her bare chest.

"I need to go. Jen this was a mistake! I need to go," Percy said, tossing his

shirt on. He threw on his shoes, and left in a hurry.

"Fine! Leave! I'm over you, now!" she screamed, as Percy left.

"That was such a mistake!" she breathed, throwing a ratty, old tee shirt on.

**~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~**

"Kaylee, I'm seriously freaking out!" Jen cried into the phone.

"I'm on my way! I texted Jackie, she's on her way too. Whats wrong?" she asked.

"I'm...late..." she whispered into her cell.

"That doesn't necessarily mean-"

"I took the test," Jen felt a tear going down her cheek.

"And it was-"

"Positive!" Jen said, clenching her hand into a fist. She threw the pregnancy test into the trash, and left her bathroom.

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Kaylee.

"I can't, Kay. We both knew it was a mistake,"

"So you are going to raise the baby yourself?"

"Hell no," Jen shouted, slamming the bathroom door closed.

"Abortion? Adoption? What's the plan?"

"I plan on leaving the baby on his doorstep," Jen stated.

"Are you sure?" Kaylee asked, quietly.

Jen took a deep breath, "I don't want to be a mother. I'm giving the baby to Percy, and I'm not taking him back. I do not want to be a mother. I want to have no baggage,"

"Okay, Jen. I'm 2 minutes away," Kaylee said.

"See ya," Jen said, hanging up. She grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it.

**~~~~~~9 months later~~~~~~**

The baby was sleeping, hiding his little green eyes. He had a tuft of strait, black hair and was swaddled in a blue blanket. Jen put him outside of Percy's apartment, and put the folder with the documents on the ground next to him. There was a note along with it:

**Percy-**

**I know this was a mistake. But I can't be a mom, we both know it. But you would **

**be an amazing father. His name is Samuel.**

**-Jen**

Jen knocked on the door, and ran around the corner. She waited a second, but heard the door open.

"Hello? Jen?" Percy asked, his voice a little panicky. Jen, hearing Percy's voice, ran down the stairs, and out the building. She didn't look back.

Percy picked up Samuel, and brought him in. The baby, still sound asleep, was in his arms, as he read the note. He sighed, and bit his lip. He didn't plan on having a kid, but he wasn't going to give him up.

He remembered Leo's stories from foster care, and his child would not go through that.

"I'm your daddy, Sam," he whispered, dialing up a college friend. No way was he letting anybody from camp know about this...

**AN:**

**Thanks for reviewing my story, and thanks for reading.**

**Here are some responses to some reviews I got:**

**Goddessofpizza****: First off; love the name. Second; no I've never seen Supernatural. That's funny!**

**Guest****: I totally agree with you! But I'm not done yet, stick with me **

**humbid123****: Thank you so much!**

**Guest****: Here! Here is more!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at 8, and inwardly groaned. I hadn't got much sleep after Jason and Piper left, and the sleep I did get was plagued with nightmares. They weren't nearly as often as they were when I was a teenager, but I still got them every now and then. And it sucked. It sucked because I made it a routine to get up around 8, so I was up either before or right behind Sam. I didn't want him spending hours upon hours by himself. I missed sleeping until noon, and I felt like if Sam was sleeping over at a friend's house I could sleep until then.

I pushed the covers back, and put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. After brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair I went downstairs, and started making myself some coffee. I pulled a bowl down from the cabinet and poured myself some cheerios. I opened the fridge, and poured milk into my cereal, and grabbed a spoon. I laughed in my head: Demeter would be so proud of me.

I heard feet walking down the steps, and I took another bite of my cereal. Sam appeared in the doorway, still in his clothes from yesterday, and his hair going out in every direction.

"'Morning, Sam," I said.

"Hi, Daddy," he said, giving me a hug. I put my bowl in the dishwasher as Sam grabbed his own bowl.

"What do you want, Buddy?" I asked.

"Can I have Fruit Loops?" he asked. I grabbed the box as he handed me his bowl.

I poured him a little, and then poured in some milk. I put his bowl on the island counter, and Sam sat at the stool in front of it. I poured myself some coffee, as Sam ate. He seemed quieter today than usual.

"Something wrong, buddy?" I took a sip of coffee.

"Why don't I have a mommy?" I almost choked on my coffee. I think I was around that age when I asked why I didn't have a dad, but my dad turned out to be a god. His mom is just a run away.

"Well," I started. Should I lie? How about I play with the truth. Jen isn't ever coming back... "Well, Sam, your mom couldn't keep you,"

"Why not?" he asked. Oh man, this is harder than I thought it would be. I should've prepared more...

"Because she didn't have a job, or a good place to live," both true, "She wanted you to have the best life possible, so she gave you to me," That may or may not be true... I'd like to think it is. Jen wasn't 100% bad, right?

"But why aren't you guys married?" he asked. He was one curious 5 year old. I guess I was too, asking about my dad.

"I don't know, buddy. We weren't in love,"

"Are you in love with someone?" Sam asked, with a sly smile on his face.

"Why? Got someone in mind?" I asked.

"Just wondering... what was my mom like?" he asked, eating some cereal. I put my coffee down. I have to be really careful about this one...

"Your mom...well she had blonde hair that was strait like yours. She was short. Had brown eyes. She was persistent. Cleaver. Cunning. She always got what she wanted," I smiled, shaking my head. I tried to put a positive spin on the words, but I was just thinking about how she used me while I was so drunk. But it resulted in Sam, which was one of the best things that happened in my life.

"Cool," Sam said, finishing up his cereal.

"Very," I replied. Hey, he wouldn't have to find out that he was a mistake. I hope he never thinks of himself as that.

"Go change. You'll wear that shirt to death," I joked, making Sam smile. He jumped off his chair, and went up the stairs. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

I just had to stick to my stories. He is bound to ask again. I used to ask time upon time when I was younger. I haven't heard or seen Jen since she left Sam with me. The phone rang, cutting my out of my thoughts, and I walked over to it, picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked, since I had not recognized the number.

"Percy?" asked the person on the other line. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Chiron, what's up? How'd you get my number?" I asked, confused. Chiron laughed his warm, kind laugh that could brighten any spirit. I had missed Chiron a lot the past couple years.

"When you called to tell us about the stray demigod. We're sending a satyr, by the way. Just wanted to say thank you for letting us know," he said.

"It was no problem," I replied.

"You should really come visit, Percy. I wouldn't mind seeing my favorite son of Poseidon once in a while,"

I laughed, "I'm the only son of Poseidon, Chiron. And I would love to visit, but I can't," I said, dejectedly.

"You're welcome whenever, Percy. You know that," he said, his voice questioning why I couldn't. Well, Thalia knew so the cat was pretty much out of the bag.

"Because my son, Sam, doesn't know I'm a demigod. He is only 5, so I don't really want to tell him," I noted. I could practically see Chiron raising an eyebrow.

"5 years old, huh? Any reason why that you cut contact with us 5 years ago?"

Damn, he was good.

Sighing I told him the story of how I got drunk, Jen got with me, and 9 months later Sam was on my doorstep.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed," Chiron exclaimed.

"I know that now, after I had Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Piper over," I explained.

"So what is Sam like, if you don't mind asking? Is he like you? Is his mother a half blood?" he asked.

"No, his mom was mortal. So he is only 1/4th god. And he somewhat like me. He has ADHD and dyslexia, but it isn't as bad as mine. He is neater than me, but he is very close to me. He plays soccer," I said.

"Does he swim?" Chiron asked. I laughed in my head, since that question was asked last night. As If people expected the grandson of Poseidon to swim. It doesn't sound ridiculous, but I never swam competitively…

"Not competitively. But in summer's he swims with his friends," I said. I heard a crash in the background, and then some shouts. Chiron sighed.

"Who is fighting?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"I think it's the Hermes and Ares kids," Chiron replied, "Percy, can I have you address. In case of emergency, and I need to get to you? Or send you extra weapons or ambrosia and nectar,"

"Sure, Chiron," I said, giving him my address.

"Thanks, Percy. Keep in touch," Chiron demanded.

"I will. Talk with you soon," I said, before hanging up. I could only imagine what this generations Camp Half Blood residents are getting themselves into. I'm sure nothing could top what my generation did; what with 4 children of the Big 3 (only 3 still alive), a war with the titans, a war with the giants, and finally aging past our twenties. Plus, we had the Stoll's and all their tricks.

Sam came down the stairs wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. His strait black hair was neater, falling just past his eye brows.

"I think you need a haircut," I said, as Sam made a face.

"Dad! I like my hair like this!" Sam cried.

"Okay, but once it gets in your eyes we cut it. Just a little. Deal?"

"Deal," he said, exasperated. I smirked.

"Remember what today is?" I asked.

Sam thought about it, and then lit up like a light, "We are doing pasta with Josh and Lily and Mrs. Collins!" he said, bouncing.

"That's right," I said, before he smiled and ran off, probably to play a video game, or watch TV. If it wasn't so cold he would probably be outside; Sam loved being outside. I picked up the phone, which I had put on the table. I dialed up the number I memorized by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Liz. So if I remember correctly we are having a pasta party today?"

She laughed, "I could never forget. Neither could my kids, since they are jumping up and down with excitement,"

"My house? Or yours?" I asked.

"You just had a party at your house. You can come over here. You bring the bread, I'll have the pasta," she said.

"Deal," I said. We exchanged good byes, and then I hung up. I smiled, thinking of how I thought my life was in a slump only a few years ago. Little did I know how get my life would become. I had a great kid, a fun job that I loved, great neighbors, and I was reconnected with my old friends. The only thing that would make it better would be having a girlfriend.

But no way was I letting anyone know that-they would all try to set me up with desperate women.

I needed to find the right women on my own.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!**

**Responses:**

**Hikari****: hahah I had like the first 5 chapters done when I made the story, with the 6****th**** one half way done, so that's why the update was so fast. I unfortunately won't always be that fast. And I didn't get the title from that song, but I do sing it in my head every time I read it. Sorry for calling you 'guest' **


	8. Chapter 8

I was putting a sweatshirt in a duffel bag when my cell phone rang. I jogged over to it, and picked it up on the last ring.

"Hello?" I asked, sitting down in a chair, the sweatshirt still in my hand.

"Hey, Annabeth. Sarah said you would call me...and that was yesterday," Marina huffed. Marina was my sister on my mom's side. Had the same blonde hair, but hers was very thin and very strait. The Aphrodite girls tried to curl it, but once the hair cooled it began to uncurl. Marina had grey eyes that had specks of blue in them, and was pale (her father is Irish). Marina and I (and our brother, Steve) had created the business together.

"Sorry, Mar. I got distracted," I said.

"Blaming your ADHD for ignoring me?" she asked, accusingly.

"Sure am," I replied. She laughed on the other end.

"Anyway, I wanted to let you know we are starting a new project. We are going to make some improvements to some middle school," she said. I could hear papers being shuffled, "George Washington Middle School," she stated.

"Where is it?" I asked. She told me, and my eyes widened as I pushed my hair behind my ears, getting excited. **(AN: I don't have a fake town name, so I'm just not using one:P)**

"When do we go?" I asked.

"I thought you were going on some get away to find an old friend," she questioned.

"Plans fell through," I announced. There never had been plans in the first place...

She seemed hesitant, "Really?"

"Yes! Really!" I prompted. She sighed.

"They asked us to send a representative down on monday so they could tell you what they wanted improved. They wanted to add some doors to the gym, since it's stuffy. Also they had an issue with the bathrooms in one part of the school. Shouldn't be too hard," she summed up.

"I'll go. I'll be the rep," I said.

"Lemme ask Steve. Steve!" she shouted. I heard the muffled conversation, and it went like this:

Steve- what!?

Marina- Annabeth wants to be the rep!

Steve- And?

Marina- you okay with that?

Steve- why not

Marina- smart ass

Steve- I'm very smart

Marina- shut up

"Hey, I'm back," she said into the phone, "Steve is cool with it,"

I grinned ear to ear, practically jumping up in down in my chair, "Where am I gonna stay?" The town was about 5 hours away, no way was I driving 5 hours there and back to figure out what exactly is needed.

"I'm booking a room for you at a nearby hotel," she replied.

"Awesome. I'll start packing. I'll leave tomorrow," I told her.

"Enjoy the rest of your Saturday," she said, before hanging up. I tossed my phone on my bed, and shrieked in glee. I tossed the sweatshirt into my duffel bag, and opened up my laptop. I pulled up my email, and wrote the following:

**Thals-**

**I have a plan. I'm not telling you, because you would either ruin it or make fun of me. So you'll have to wait. Do NOT set up the blind date, because I'm going off to work. I'm actually going to work on a middle school close to you. I think it's like...I don't know an hour (?) from you.**

**It's at George Washington Middle School.**

**Have you heard of it? Is the staff friendly, because I'll kill myself if I have another New London High School experience, where the math teacher was a perv and the history teachers would gossip worse than any Aphro girl.**

**I'll call you later,**

**-Annabeth**

I hit send, and the whoosh sound rang throughout my apartment. I frowned at the emptiness of this place. But that didn't matter to me right now. I shook it off my nerves, and tossed on a pair of jeans and a long red sweater that went down right underneath my butt. It was 3:00 and I was finally out of my sweats. I grabbed my purse, which now held my phone, some mascara, a necklace I hadn't taken out, and in a zipped up pocket I had a couple throwing knives and some ambrosia and nectar. I didn't take any chances when it came to the outside world.

I was going to meet a friend for her birthday (I got her the generic gift card. Sue me), but all I could think about was my next job.

I mean, I knew that my old plan would work perfectly, and I would meet up with Percy eventually. But this was even better.

Now I was working at the school he worked at.

Chiron only told me what Percy lived in and that he worked at GWMS. When I asked him if he was married, or in a relationship, he said he couldn't tell me for privacy reasons. Before I could argue, Chiron said he had to go, so I let him.

Not knowing just made me nervous. And angry, but mostly nervous. There is a huge chance that Percy is married! What if he is? What do I do then?

I guess go on the blind date that Thalia wants me to go on

**AN:**

**So sorry that this is going up so late!**

**Please forgive me!**

**Sorry it's short too! I'm a mess!**

**But seriously I have been so busy!**

**Stick with me! I'm not done!**

**Okay, response:**

**MyWordsAreMyInsanity****: glad!**

**Guest****: freak not, my young one**

**Hikari.****: I'll miss ya!**

**Guest****: thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam ran by the room, laughing about something. He was probably off to play with some random toy he has. I opened my laptop, which had a sticker of a trident in the corner. I was in my office/computer room, which was small with a large window facing outside. The sun was warming up the room, even though it was incredibly cold outside, right now I was warm in my sweatshirt and jeans. I was in a cushioned swivel chair, facing my desk.

I needed to put some grades online (They now had a website where they uploaded grades that way. I remember having to wait for a report card. Now they could see their grades whenever they wanted), and I thought Saturday afternoon before going over to Liz's place would be perfect. I procrastinated way too much.

I opened up the grade book and started to enter the participation grades.

I gave most everyone a 95, except for a few exceptions. Like Allison O'Daniel's got an 80, because a bunch of classes I noticed her just standing to the side, braiding and un-braiding her hair. Others, like Zach Young got 97's, because he worked his ass off every class; and I noticed.

After putting in the weekly participation grade, I opened up a file on my computer so I could make the teaching plan for the week. We were starting a new unit; Volleyball. I broke the week up like this:

Monday: basic skills

Tuesday: basic skills plus a few advanced skills

Wednesday: matches

Thursday: Games (play up until Semi Final rounds)

Friday: Final competition

Basic skills included serving and technique, while advanced skills were spiking and blocking spikes. The kids usually enjoy this unit, and I see people like Allison trying to get interested in the games.

I saved the plan, and clicked the safari icon. My email site opened automatically, because it was my home page. I didn't use my computer for much else besides email and other school related things. I didn't have Facebook, or twitter, or any of those other social media websites. My bookmarks included Youtube and google. I'm not very techy, sorry. I spent my childhood without technology because it would attract monsters. The Hephaestus cabin figured out how to make technology not give off our signal when I was a junior in college.

I logged in to my account; JacksonP . It was the email the school provided. Its how the kids contact us and how the school board themselves send out notices. It's the only email I use. My password is Sam0224. The 0224 stands for February (02) 24th (24). Sam's birthday.

I opened it up, and a monotone voice chimed 'You've got mail!'. I clicked through my messages;

Lisa Short sent a mass email: 'Faculty breakfast to celebrate the holidays is scheduled to be on December 15th. Pease respond with what you plan to bring. No, Percy, you can't bring plastic cups again. We have some already.'

I responded 'You sure, Lisa? I could bring some. Make it a consecutive 5 years where I brought cups? Anyway, I can get some cookies from Costco," I hit send, and there was a swoosh sound.

My other messages didn't require response. The basic 'Meeting on wednesday' and 'Remember to clean up after yourself in the teachers' lounge,' One that caught my eye was from the principle, Dr. Walker. She wrote; 'As I'm sure you all know, the gym is quite stuffy (Which is bad for Percy and the kids) and also there are problems with the A wing bathrooms. Also we need some other small improvements in the school. The school board and I have hired a company, Olympus Architecture, to come and make those improvements this year. They will send a representative to come to the school to examine the areas that need work. Just letting you know. Stay warm. -Kathy Walker'

I raised an eyebrow as I read Olympus Architecture. I'm pretty sure I had heard something about a couple kids of Athena making that company, so maybe the rep would be a demigod. That would be cool. I closed out of my email, and shut my computer. Getting out of my chair, and stretching my legs, I made my way downstairs.

"Buddy! Ms. Collins said for us to be over at 4:00. It's 2:00 now. We need to go to the store to pick up some bread," I called out. Sam popped up from behind the couch. He had pulled out paper and a bunch of markers, and was drawing.

"Okay," he called, picking up a bunch of the papers. He ran over to me, and set the papers on the table. "Look what I drew!" he said, proudly.

I grinned. Of course it looked like chicken scratch, but come on, he was in kindergarten. He was no Da Vinci. But I could make out what it was.

"Let me guess... Is that you and Josh and Lucy?" I pointed to one. He nodded, cheekily. "And that is you and me?" another nod "That is a bunch of people playing soccer," a final nod. There was one picture I couldn't make out,

"What's this one, kiddo?" I asked, picking it up. Sam tilted his head.

"That's you and the girl in the photo," he replied.

"What photo?" I asked, curious. Sam ran back over to his coloring supplies, and picked up a photo. He ran back to me, handing it over.

"I found it at the way bottom of a desk drawer," he said. I couldn't breathe. In the photo I was about 17. My black hair was tangled, much like I imagine it would be now if I grew it out, but my green eyes were the same. My skin was tanned and toned. My arm was slung around a girl who was the same age. She was tall, with tan skin and muscles as well. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail underneath a Yankee's cap that had lost its power for that year (it regained its power a while after. It was sort of on a hiatus). Her grey eyes sparkled as the sun reflected off of them. Her arm was around my waist, and we were both pulling each other in close. Annabeth and I looked carefree and in love. Annabeth. The one I let get away. My friends told me not to keep calling her.

They kept telling me 'If you love something set it free. If they love you back they will come back," I guess she never loved me. I never stopped loving her, I don't think. I don't give it much thought, because I have Sam now and she probably doesn't know I exist. She is probably with Adam, with a daughter who is just as smart as she is.

I regret being so jealous of Adam. Of course I trusted Annabeth, I wish I would have realized she would have killed him if he had made a move. Oh well. The past is the past, and I can't change that.

I set her free, but she never came back.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked, his green eyes shining bright and proud.

"Of course! I love it! You're a real life Picasso," I said. I picked up the drawing of him and me, "I'm going to hang this one on the fridge. It's my favorite,"

"We talked about Picasso in school," Sam chirped, following me to the kitchen.

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah! He drew pictures," Sam told me. "That was his job,"

"That's right, Sam. You must be paying attention in school,"

"I try. It's hard," he frowned. I sighed.

"I know buddy, I know. It's your ADHD. It makes you all jumpy,"

"Yeah, but that makes me the best kid at gym!" Sam said.

I laughed, "I'm sure you are the best. How is reading time going?" I asked. Sam shrugged. "Are the letters still spinning?" I asked. He nodded.

"If I try hard they stop and I can read, but I don't like having to try hard," Sam whined.

"I know it's not fun. I hate reading too. But it's important. How about we read a book together? Before we go out to get the bread?" I asked.

"Okay," Sam said, not thrilled.

"You go pick out a book, okay?" I said. Sam sulked off to the shelf, and came back with The Cat In The Hat. A classic.

We sat down on the couch, and I turned a light on. Sam sat right next to me, and opened the book. Sam read, slowly and carefully. He would stumble on some words, but he got through most of it good. If I kept working with him maybe his dyslexia would subside. Or at least he would be able to work through it. I never really tried, but then again mine was really bad.

I was too caught up in thinking about my dyslexia, that I hadn't noticed Sam close the book. I blinked, and saw Sam climbing off the couch.

"That wasn't too bad!" I said, cheerfully.

"It was still hard," Sam whined.

"Oh, please. C'mon, go put some shoes on and grab your coat. Let's go to the mall. Who knows- maybe they will have the free samples of cheese you always seem to eat," I said. Sam laughed and went to get his shoes.

Then, the doorbell rang.

I turned to the foyer, suspiciously. I wasn't expecting anyone, and for all I know it could be a monster. But what if it was a little girl selling girl scout cookies. But what if it wasn't. I crept toward the door, putting on hand in my pocket. I wrapped my fingers around the familiar ball point pen, that still hasn't abandoned me. I opened the door, my hand ready to uncap the pen to unleash a gleaming, 3 foot sword.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. The figure smelt like the most intriguing, delicious, welcoming person in the world. Then I noticed how she had a perfect body, at the appearance of a 25 year old. But that's the only thing I could pinpoint. Her eyes would change color, so would her hair. Also the style would change. And her skin tone. She wore a mini skirt, a short sleeve top, and strappy sandals.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in forever!" she cried, throwing her arms around me.

"Aphrodite?" I asked, stunned.

The love goddess threw her head back and laughed, "The one and only," she said, with a flourish of her hand. I just stood there, not sure how to go. I was thinking a million things, but I couldn't make my words fit.

**AN:**

**Here's a longer chapter to make up for you guys **

**:***


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy! I'm alllll ready!" called Sam, and I realized that Sam was walking down the stairs. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow and walked inside.

"Come on in," I said. She smiled at me, making my heart beat faster. Just a little, she didn't have as much as an effect on me now that I was used to it, but when the love goddess winks at you, you can't just NOT react.

"Hi, darling!" she squealed, as Sam got to the bottom of the stairs, "You look just like your daddy!"

"Daddy says that I have strait hair like my mommy," Sam said proudly.

"It's is much neater than his was," she said.

"Aphrodite, this is my son Sam," The gods and goddesses no doubt knew about him, but none of them ever met him. I tried to not draw attention to Sam, but it seemed like everyone wanted to visit all the sudden, "Sam, this is...um..." how should I put this... this is the love goddess, Aphrodite? Thankfully, Aphrodite stepped in.

"I'm your Aunt Aphrodite!" she said, giving Sam a hug. Sam seemed startled at first, but eventually hugged back. Sam wasn't shy, and plus Aphrodite probably had some sort of effect on him.

"You have the same eyes as my Aunt Piper!" Sam said, happy he noticed the fact,

"I met her yesterday,"

"Only yesterday?" asked Aphrodite, looking at me. I shrugged, causing Aphrodite to roll her ever changing eyes.

"Sam, I'll just be a second. Why don't you go get your jacket from the closet?" I asked, and Sam nodded.

"By Aunt A…Aphro...Aphro...uh..."

"Aphrodite," I whispered to him, and he blushed, embarrassed. I don't blame him. It's a hard name to remember and pronounce for a 5 year old.

"Bye Aunt Aphrodite!" he said, walking off to the closet.

"Bye Sam!" she called. She turned to me, "He's a cutie! I can see all the girls trying to date him now!" she said, her eyes shimmering.

"Not that I don't love you coming, because I do, but why-"

"Why did I come? Easy! You know how your love life interests me," she said. I groaned.

"You are the third person to be interested in my love life," I noted. She shook her head.

"I had been interested in your love life since you were 12 and met Annabeth. How is she, by the way?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her in years,"

Aphrodite giggled at that, and grinned. She definitely knew something I didn't, but I couldn't figure it out. "If you love something set it free! Ahh so romantic! You never stopped loving her, did you!?" she cried.

"Aphrodite-"

"I knew it!" she said.

I tried again "Aphrodite-"

"Anyway, I'm here to remind you if you ever need help with getting a girl I know the perfect one!"

"Blind date?" I asked, dejectedly. She shook her head, her hair bouncing whilst turning from curls to waves.

"You will meet her naturally. I think sometime this week. Just know when you fall deeply in love that I'm not doing anything with that. You are just that in love,"

"Thanks?" I asked, more confused than before.

"Of course! I'm out. Oh, before I go- your dad said to do a little praying. He misses you, and wants to meet his grandson,"

"Okay," I said.

"A lot of us wanna meet him, actually. Us Olympians. You should take him to camp half blood. Then we could visit! We did that with my beautiful granddaughter Marcy. She has her dad's eyes! So cute!"

"But Sam is only 1/4 god, so would he even get through the border? And what if his scent never gets strong? That means he can live a normal life. Ya know, one without training every summer,"

"But that's boring," Aphrodite pushed.

"But safer," I said.

"Maybe not. What if his scent does get stronger?"

"He's only 5. I'll think it over. And tell my dad I'll be in touch tonight," I said.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Man, I was right. You got sexy with age," She said, making me blush, "I mean you haven't had grey hair since you held the sky, and you are still ripped!"

"Thanks, Aphrodite," I said.

"Bye Percy! I'm telling everyone you said hi," she told me. With that she started to shine, and I turned away, closing my eyes. After the flash subsided,

I went to the kitchen, where Sam was waiting with my jacket. He held it up to me, and I took it from him. Slipping it on, I grabbed my keys from their hook on the wall, and I followed Sam out to the garage.

"Daddy! Make the songs really loud!" Sam called, from the backseat. Right in the middle, like always.

"Okay, buddy. All buckled?" I asked. Sam replied with a 'mmhmm'. I turned up the music, and pulled out of the driveway. Sam stared out the window, his green eyes scanning his surroundings as they passed him by. 15 minutes later, we pulled into the supermarket, and Sam hastily unbuckled. He was probably bored of sitting in the car- he does have ADHD, remember?

"Careful opening up the door, Sam," I said, as he hopped out.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I'm not gonna hit anything," he replied. I smirked at my son. He almost hit multiple car doors in his short lifetime.

"Do we need to get a cart!?" Sam asked, his eyes getting big. I laughed- Sam loved pushing the cart. He had to reach his hands up above his head to reach the handle to push, but he still loved it.

"Not this time, buddy. We just need some bread for Ms. Collins' house tonight,"

"I love pasta," Sam told me, as we walked into the store.

"I know you do," I replied. My hands swung carelessly, and I could see Sam eyeing the candy aisle.

"I love pizza even more," he continued.

"I love pizza, too. Mario's is the best," I said. Sam nodded, grinning from ear to ear. He loved it when we had things in common. He probably felt like it strengthened our connection.

We got to the bakery section, and I walked over to where there was a basket full of loaves of Italian bread.

"You wanna pick?" I asked, and Sam nodded. He went over, and picked up a loaf that seemed evenly baked, and smelt delicious. "Great choice!" I said, as he handed it to me. We walked to one of the lines at the cash register, which had an average sized line. There was a group of 3 teenagers, probably 17 years old standing in front of me. One girl had strait blonde hair that fell down to around her shoulders and grey eyes. The second girl had light blue eyes accompanying light brown hair that got lighter until it was blonde at the tips.

I think the girls in my gym class called in ombre. The third kid, a boy, had tan skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. They were all tapping their feet and nervously looking around, as if expecting something bad to happen. They were probably demigods on some sort of quest.

"Come on!" grumbled the blonde, rolling her head back and forth.

"Calm down," said the boy, softly. He wasn't sniping at her, but honestly trying to calm her down.

"We should be moving on!" she complained.

"We'll get it, don't worry,"

"How can I not worry!" she argued, raising her voice.

"Britt, calm down!" he said, his voice starting to raise too.

**"εσείς και οι δύο πρέπει να σταματήσει! Δεν θέλουμε να μας επιτεθεί τέρατα!" **whispered/hissed the third kid, the girl with the ombre hair. She had talked in perfect Greek, saying 'you both have to stop! We don't want monsters attacking us!'. Definitely demigods.

"We need to focus. Look, we are next. After the lady," she said, talking in English again. Sam was preoccupied by looking at the various candy and magazines on the racks in front of him, so I cleared my throat.

**"τι εσείς ψάχνετε; Σε μια αναζήτηση, υποθέτω."**(what are you guys looking for? On a quest, I presume) I whispered, and they all stiffened, turning around to face me slowly. The boy was clutching his jacket, ready to whip out a knife-I was presuming.

**"Ποιος είσαι εσύ?"** hissed the blonde, Britt, her steely eyes staring right at me, as if daring me had I been a monster.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," I whispered, giving them a half nod.

"Seriously?" asked the boy, letting go of his stiff posture, and relaxing. They probably have heard of Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, all the rest of my friends and I saving Olympus. Twice. But hey, who's counting?

"Prove it," the girl with ombre hair said, hesitantly.

"When I lost my memory and got put at the Roman camp by Hera, I got a tattoo to go on a quest," I said, lifting my sleeve a little to show the bottom of my tattoo. The stripe and the bottom of the trident showed, pure black.

"I believe it," said the boy.

"Of course you do, Shawn," said the girl.

"Shut up, Ashlyn," Shawn said.

"So I'm guessing you are a daughter of Athena?" I asked Britt. She nodded. Blonde hair paired with grey eyes? It could be nothing else. "Not sure about you two, though," I said.

"My father is Ares," said Ashlyn. That was a bit of a surprise; since I thought those kids were all big and muscular. Not that Ashlyn wasn't-but she had more of a runner's body.

"My mom is Demeter," said Shawn.

"So what's the quest?" I asked, curious. I looked over, to make sure Sam was still with me, and he was trying on different sunglasses, making faces to himself in the little mirror.

"We aren't supposed to tell anyone..." Shawn said, a little upset that he couldn't share.

"I get it, I get it. You guys are up," I said, nodding at the cash register that was now open.

"Good luck, guys," I said, before they left.

"Bye! Thanks!" they responded.

"Do you know them, Daddy?" asked Sam, as I pulled out some money to pay for the bread.

"Not really. But I recognized a shirt that one of them was wearing from a camp I used to go to," I replied. Not a full out lie. I'm pretty sure I saw orange underneath Shawn's jacket for a second.

"What camp?" he asked, curious.

"I'll tell you about it later. For right now, we have to get home before Ms. Collins starts to cook without us,"

**AN:**

**New update! Hope you guy's enjoyed it. For those of you who miss Annabeth's POV, don't worry; I plan the next chapter in her POV. For those of you who don't: Percy POV will follow soon after. A little something for everyone!**

**Responses:**

**Cookingscarlet****: Thanks! Hopefully you keep enjoying!**

**KD119****: Here ya go!**

**Guest****: enjoy!**

**Hikari****: Good thing you found the school wifi! Hope you enjoy! Glad you enjoy my other story!**


	11. Chapter 11

The alarm on my phone beeped, and I irritably groaned while sliding to turn it off. I rolled over in my hotel bed, pulling the pillow over my head. It was 6:00 and the sun was just peeking through the window. I pushed back my bland blue covers still half asleep.

Today it was Monday, and I had to go to GWMS to meet with Principal Spencer and examine the school. He wanted most of the work to be done in the gym- I think Marina said they wanted to add in doors or windows. Then just some other little things. Nothing too hard.

But I might see Percy. I suddenly shot out of bed. I jumped to my feet, wearing sweats and my hair thrown up in a ponytail. I ran to the bathroom, starting to brush my teeth. I looked at my reflection as I brushed over my molars. My hair sticking out in all directions and my grey eyes still waking up.

I was so nervous for meeting Percy. What if my worst nightmares came true! He is married and has a kid on the way. Or already has a kid. Or has multiple kids.

I spit, rinsing my mouth with some water. I pulled the hair-tie out of my hair, letting the curls fall over my shoulders. I grabbed my brush and started pulling it through my hair. As I brushed, I went over how we would meet up. How would I confront him. I couldn't just say "Hey, Percy. I think I might still love you," or "I made a mistake". The former was to forward and the latter was just so cliché. I, Annabeth Chase, do NOT use cliché's.

I put my hair down, rolling my eyes at how my hair could still be this unmanageable. The curls came down to about my shoulders, and were in ringlets but still a little frizzy. I didn't have time for it, so I put it into a side braid. Hair down, now time for make-up.

When I was younger, I would never be able to glance at makeup without gagging. Then when I was in college a few Aphrodite girls held me down and decorated my face with their goo; Aphrodite girls can be strong if it involves fashion. When they showed me my reflection I had to admit- I didn't look to bad. And they admitted they didn't even need to use foundation on me, so technically I wasn't a "cake face". They just used mascara, and some eyeliner. Plus some lip gloss.

And up to this day I have never put on more than that. I underlined my grey eyes with a thin line of black- Nothing like Thalia when we were teenagers. Then I glided on the mascara and put the tube down. I picked up the lip gloss, and dabbed just a tint onto my lips, to make them sparkle just a little.

I looked at my reflection again; my eyes were now lit up, with nervous energy. My curls were starting to settle, and my lips sparkled in the harsh LED hotel lights. I looked at the clock on the wall- 6:15. I had about another half an hour left before I had to leave to meet Principal Spencer.

I went back to the room, and picked my duffel bag of the floor. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of heeled black boots with silver buckles on them. I tucked my knife into one of my boots. I pulled on a green sweater that had gold weaved throughout the thread. I picked up a white jacket and grabbed my tote purse that held my phone, a pad of paper, a pen, and my emergency ambrosia and nectar.

I checked the clock- 6:30. Time to go.

**XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX**

"So, now that you have seen those few blemishes, do you think that it won't be too much to also show you the gym?" asked Principle CJ Spencer. CJ had short cropped red hair, and blue eyes. He was tall, and was pretty in shape-minus a little bit of a protruding stomach.

"It should be no problem, CJ," I said. This was nothing- a high school a few years back needed a whole new section of the school. This was minor work compared.

"Fantastic. I don't think there is a class there now. But the bell rings in about 5 minutes so then there should be a class. But there really shouldn't be that many in the classes," he told me.

"They can run around us, we shouldn't take too long. Maybe a 15 minute inspection. Shouldn't take too long, I assure you," I told him. He smiled, walking me down the hallway. I didn't see Percy at the teachers' lounge, or in the janitors closet (Chiron didn't tell me what he was doing!), or in any of the hallways. I had no idea where he was. Maybe there was more than one GWMS on the east coast... I felt deflated. Like I was a balloon that was popped. Losing all hope. I thought I would find the one that got away!

"So we only have one gym teacher here, Good guy. Single father. All the kids love him. Ask any of them who their favorite teacher is and they will tell you

Coach Jackson," He smiled. My eyes widened.

"Coach Jackson?" I asked. It had to be Percy! It made sense- Percy was a gym teacher!

"Yes. He didn't like the way 'Mr. Jackson' sounded, so he goes by coach. Anyway, I know that the gym is crazy stuffy; there are only the doors leading to this hallway here. I was thinking of adding some doors that open to the outside, on the other side. So Percy can open the doors," the kind man smiled.

"Percy Jackson?" I asked. He nodded. I felt my mouth go dry, as if someone stuffed cotton balls in it. Here we go.

He opened the doors, and we walked into the classic old school gym. The floors were hardwood, which probably made sneakers screech irritably on the ground.

There were bleachers pushed up against the walls that were painted black and red. GWMS was the home of the fighting panthers, and their colors were black and red. CJ tells me that they have a very good basketball team.

He walked me over to the other side to show me where he would like the doors. We passed a small hallways that split into two rooms; the locker rooms. There was a small office space with a glass window facing the gymnasium. It was pretty organized, and I noticed a picture. It was of a boy with the same color hair as Percy's, but his was strait and neat. The boy had his green eyes, but some blue was woven in. His face was a bit more round, but he was basically a copy of Perce. The kid was adorable.

As we got to the wall, where CJ told me a little bit about where it faced, the bell rang. I faced the wall, suddenly nervous. Percy had a class now. I would finally see him. I needed a plan. Athena always has a plan.

But I couldn't come up with a plan.

**AN:**

**Responseeeeeeeeeeee timeeeeeeeeee**

**Woooooop**

**flamer500****: ahhhh I can only write so fast! I'm going as fast as I can!**

**Hikari****: hahaha here ya go!**

**AvengingPhoenix****: thanks!**

**Meh****: I'm writing, no worries**


	12. Chapter 12

Kids were flooding in. Girls in skirts texting on their smartphones. Guys wearing basketball shorts and pushing each other around. Classic middle school. As soon as they came, they were gone.

"Where did the all go?" I asked, noticing the sound dying down.

"They are probably changing. They need spare clothes for gym class," CJ said.

I nodded. Percy still wasn't here- I still had time to formulate a plan. Think!

"So what do you think?" CJ asked. I turned to him with a blank stare.

"What?"

"What do you think about the gym?" CJ asked me, again. I blushed, embarrassed.

"Well your right about it being stuffy. I don't know how Percy can stand it," I noted.

"It's ridiculous! So what do you think about doors?"

I looked up and down the wall, "I don't think it would be a bad idea. I think maybe we can have some windows too. Get some more light in here. Plus you can open it on hot days," I told him.

"Where do you plan to put the doors in?" asked CJ.

"Hmmm..." I thought, hearing the squeak of sneakers on the floor. The kids were done changing and were coming out. The girls all had shorts and tee-shirts on, some with their hair pulled back and some hair still down. The boys all had basketball shorts on, similar to the ones they were already wearing.

"Hi Principal Spencer!" a chirpy voice called. CJ turned and waved back to a girl with brunette hair pulled back in a loose braid.

"Hi Monica," he replied.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked, a few girls flanking her sides.

"We are getting doors put in to make the gym less stuffy," he told her.

"Finally!" cheered some guy, who was dribbling a basketball.

"Is this the girl putting them in?" asked Monica.

"No, I'm from the architect company. I am figuring out the plans," I told the kids, who have all gathered to talk.

"Where's Coach Jackson?" CJ asked the kids.

The boy dribbling the ball answered, "When I grabbed the ball from him he said he would be right out, he had to find his attendance list,"

As he said that, a whistle blew. The kids all turned, jogging over to the sound.

"And that would be Percy," CJ said. I turned to face the wall, as if figuring out the door placement.

Really I was making a plan.

I racked my brain. What should I do? Just talk normally? Jump into it. Nah, I think I'm going to go with the former. Okay so yes, talk normally. Then I can ask to meet him somewhere to keep talking. Figure everything out from there.

I know it's not that much of a plan...but it's something.

"Coach, why didn't you tell us that we are getting new doors!?" asked a kid.

"I didn't know," I heard, obviously Percy's voice. I breathed deeply, trying to stop my heart from jumping out of my chest. "Okay, Jack, who is here and who isn't?"

"Um...everyone is here, Coach Jackson,"

"Thank you," Percy said, tossing his clipboard to the side. I could tell by the clatter. "Today," he continued, "is going to be the first day of volleyball. So basketball away please," he said. The dribbling stopped and I could hear the sneakers of a kid running over to put the basketball away. "Okay Basic skills. I want you guys to partner up to practice digs. You guys should remember from last year. So that for like 10 minutes. I'll be right back. Shrimp-can you get the volleyballs?"

"Sure, Coach Jackson," 'Shrimp' replied.

"So where are you thinking?" CJ asked. Crap-the doors.

"Um, maybe here. Another one over there, and there. Then maybe a window or two?" I said, pointing to the different spots on the wall.

"That sounds perfect," CJ said, "Percy, come over here for a sec!" he called over.

I took another deep breath. Show time.

"Percy, hey. We are putting in some doors for you," CJ said. I was still looking at the wall, as if I was inspecting it.

"Thanks, CJ, but seriously you didn't have to," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Too late. Oh and this is Annabeth. She is going to help with the construction," CJ said.

There was a pause.

"Annabeth?" I turned around, to meet him in the eye. I couldn't control my heart, it was thumping like a rabbit. Percy's green eyes still shone with happiness, and his hair was still black and full. He was still muscular, and I could see a bit of his roman tattoo under the pushed up sleeves of his sweatshirt.

"Hey Percy," I smiled. He stood there wide eyed, unsure of how to proceed. "You know what they say...If you love something set it free,"

"If it loves you it will come back," Percy finished, "I know it's what everyone told me,"

"Well...I know it took a while. But I'm back," I replied. A small smile grew on his face.

"Um...did I miss something?" asked CJ.

"We have a history. We, um, are childhood friends," I explained. A volleyball came flying over, and Percy caught it.

"Is she your girlfriend, Coach Jackson?" asked the kid who lost the ball. I blushed. Percy rolled his eyes and threw the ball back at him, hitting him in the arm.

"Focus on the dig's Davidson!" Percy called back. The kid stuck his tongue out at Percy, and Percy did the same. Even as a gorgeous 30 year old he still looked like a Seaweed Brain when he goofed off with the kids.

"Did you just hit him in the arm?" CJ asked.

"Uh...no he just isn't good at catching," Percy responded.

"Eh, he deserved it," CJ whispered back. CJ looked at his watch, "So I need to scoot to a meeting. So I'll call you, Annabeth. We can figure out everything.

You can let me know costs. We'll go from there. Bye, Perce. Try not to kill any of your kids!" he called, as he walked away.

"That was only once," Percy joked back. Then he turned to me. He opened his mouth to talk, but I cut him out.

"Let's go somewhere private to talk," I suggested.

Percy took a deep breath and turned to the kids "Guys! Sets for 20 minutes. you know what to do! Go!" he turned to me, "Um...I have an office space type thing. This way," He said, pointing over to a small space.

"Lead the way," I said.

**~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~**

"So…can I ask a question?" Percy said, leaning against his closed door. I took a seat on the side of his desk. I noticed a picture of a young boy. He had the same black hair as Percy, but his was strait and manageable. He had green eyes but they had blue rings, unlike Percy's complete seaweed eyes. The boy had a different facial structure as Percy, but no mistaking anything: this boy was Percy's son.

"You can ask as many as you want," I said, giving him a nervous smile.

"Why?"

I'm assuming he meant 'why are you here in my life after years'.

"I know you probably hate me; I would hate me in this situation. But I was sitting in my stupid apartment and I was looking through this old scrapbook one of my siblings made. There were a bunch of picture with everyone, and Chiron was in some, and there were some-"

"Annabeth…you're rambling just a little. Not that it's bad or anything, because it's cute when you ramble. It's just like old times-"

"Okay, now you're rambling," I smiled, blushing a little bit. I caught that he slipped in the word cute. I don't think he realized what he said. I cleared my throat, "So getting to the point; I saw a picture of us. The one when we are on the beach-"

"-At sunset?" asked Percy. I nodded. His eyes seemed to lighten up a little, remember the picture.

"I realized why I had been so unhappy. I miss you. I wanted you," I finished.

Percy smiled a little, and then frowned, "Why did it take so long though?"

"Because the next day after…you know…well I had a test. After the test my friend took my phone to keep me from calling you back. She said I had to 'get over you',"

"I had the same thing happen to me," Percy muttered, shaking his head.

"Anyway, the next day the professor offered me a job. For the next, like, two weeks I had my friends trying to get me to keep from calling you. Then I dropped my phone and it broke. I had to get a new one, but I didn't get your number. And then I got swept up in a new project and I got carried off. Before I knew it, it was 2 years later! I thought that you had forgotten about me,"

"I couldn't have even if I wanted to," Percy said, taking a step to me.

"Breaking up with you was the BIGGEST mistake of my life. Never have I ever wanted to have not let you go!" I pleaded with him.

"I missed you too, Annabeth," He smiled.

I heard a candy-sweet voice in my head "Kiss him".

"Aphrodite, please!" I thought back. But the voice was persistent. Before I knew it we were an inch away.

"Percy….I still…I still…"

"I still love you, too, Wise Girl," Percy confessed.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"You know my weakness is loyalty. I forgive you. That is what you do to people you love; forgive,"

And I don't know who initiated it, but our lips met, and we were kissing in Percy's office.

**AN:**

**Response timeeeeeeeee!**

**Sorry it took so long, my darlings. School is intense. Anywho; here are the responses!**

**Demonofpizza****: Hopefully you don't think this is too much of a cliffhanger….**

**KD119****: Here ya go! Sorry for the wait. Hopefully you can forgive me**

**ShieldPatronus****: Hereeeeeeeeee you go!**

**MyWordsAreMyInsanity: ****Hopefully you'll get more reviews :/**

**Hikari: ****Why, thank you! **

**flamer500****: hahaha sorry. Hopefully this will keep you alive**

**Guest****: Percabeth for youuuuu**

**Keep leaving the responses! Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Sam, you're Dad called and he asked me to drive you home. He said had a surprise," Ms. Collins told me. I smiled, wondering what it is.

I loved my Daddy more than anyone. Even more than josh and Lucy! My Dad had the same hair as me, and the same eyes. Everyone told me I looked just like him. My dad is funny, too. He can't read, like me. And he is all jumpy, like me. He calls it ADHD, or something like that.

As we piled into Ms. Collins car, I sat between Josh and Lucy. They were great friends. Josh always ran around with me, and Lucy was funny. My daddy makes fun of me because he thinks I like like Lucy. But I don't! Girls are gross and have cooties.

"What do you think you're dad has?" asked Josh, buckling his seatbelt. I wiped my hair out of my eyes- maybe my dad was right. Maybe I did need a hair cut. But the again, I hate getting my hair cut.

"Maybe a puppy!" Lucy screeched. "Mom can I have a Puppy?"

"No," Ms. Collins replied, smiling in the rearview mirror, "Sorry sweetie, no puppy,"

"But mommmmm! It would be so cute! I would play with him and snuggle with him!" she replied. It seemed like a good argue.

"You could name him Spike!" I put in.

"Yeah!" said Josh, clapping his hands.

"Sorry, guys. Not today," Ms. Collins replied. Oh well. "Here we are. See you tomorrow, Sam," She turned around to give me one of her warm smiles.

"Bye! Thanks! See you tomorrow Josh. Bye Lucy!" I said, as I jumped out of the car.

"Bye Sam!" they chorused. I slammed the car door shut, and ran to the door. I pushed it open, and shouted out to the empty foyer "Daddy, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Buddy!" he called back. I loved it when he called me Buddy. But I hated it when he called me Sammy. But thankfully when I whined about it the first time he stopped. I think he knows what it's like to not want to be called something.

I kicked my shoes off, but then tossed them in the closet. I kept my hoodie on, because I was kinda cold. I walked to the kitchen.

"Daddy when I was with Josh and Lucy we made cookies. I got some flour in my hair but then Lucy splashed me with water and it went away so now my hair is all clean," I told him, "Then we-"

"Sam: deep breath. You're speaking very fast," he told me. Woops. "You can finish your story later, but for now I want to introduce you to someone,"

That's when I noticed a lady standing next to my dad. She had pretty blonde hair and grey eyes that reminded me of the clouds that brought rain. She smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Annabeth," she held out her hand. I shook it, feeling like a big boy.

"Hi, Annabeth. I'm Sam," I told her.

"Sam, this is one of my old friends. From a summer camp," Dad said.

"Is she the lady from the picture?" I asked. He nodded.

"What picture?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow at dad.

"This one," he pointed the picture I drew on the fridge.

"Did you draw that Sam?" I nodded, "It's awesome!" Annabeth gushed.

"Thanks!" I liked Annabeth. She was nice.

"I was just telling Annabeth about you," Dad said, "Like how your a soccer player. And how you love juice,"

"It's my favorite!" I said, smiling.

"Sam, you look just like your dad," Annabeth said.

"Except my hair is strait, and my eyes are a mix of green and blue, and I have a different shaped face," I said. They both laughed.

"I'm guessing you hear that a lot?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Sam, you might be seeing a lot more of Annabeth around," dad said, blushing a little bit.

"Why? Are you guys having play-dates?" I asked.

"More like adult grown up dates," Daddy said.

"Are you getting married?" I asked, confused.

Dad laughed nervously, "No, but we are dating. Are you okay with that?"

I thought about that. I have always wanted a mommy. When I asked Dad about it he told me she had to leave. He seemed sad that I didn't have a mommy, but he said he didn't love her. He seems to love Annabeth. Like how Mr and Mrs Collins used to be like. And I have only known Annabeth for a little, but she seemed nice.

And if I'm going to have a mommy I want a nice one.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Thank you for your blessing, Sam," Annabeth kissed my cheek. I rubbed it off and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're okay with it buddy," Dad grinned.

Daddy seemed really happy. Annabeth seemed really happy. And that made me really happy.

~Annabeth POV~

Sam was amazing. I loved him, he was funny and nice and adorable.

Even better, Sam's mom was completely out of the picture.

Everything was falling into place.

~Percy POV~

I was glad that my fatal flaw was loyalty.

Because right here, right now, with Annabeth and Sam in my kitchen I have never felt happier.

**AN:**

**Fire Queen119: ****Thanks! Glad you love the story!**

**Benapalooza****: I think…**

**ShieldPatronus****: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Hikari****: hahaahah thanks!**

**flamer500****: Sorry :/**

**Kenation****: hahahaha **


	14. Authors Note

AN:

I have decided that the last chapter I wrote will be the last in this story. *Sorry to everyone if you were expecting more.*

I wanna give a huge thank you to everyone who read my story, and an even bigger one to those who favorited, followed, and commented/reviewed. You guys are awesome!

A little announcement:  
If anyone feels like this story should keep going, and you feel like you could do this story justice, then be my guest. Continue the story if you want.

**I ask for two things for those who do!**

Please just let me know! comment and let me know what you're up to! I'd like to see what's happening in your rendition!

And please give me credit for the original theme. Just toss in somewhere that it's the continuation of my story.

Thank you guys so much!

It's been a blast


End file.
